She looks to me
by xXNattatouilleXx
Summary: [Song fic] Greg never realised how hard it is to get into Sara's heart [Sandles]


**_Title: _**She looks to me

**_Rating:_** K

**_Summary:_** Song fic… Greg never knew how to melt Sara's heart, maybe it was harder than he thought.

**_Disclaimer:_** CSI isn't mine (how many times do I have to say that! It's beginning to get old) and neither is Red Hot Chili Peppers: She looks to me.

**_Notes:_** Yeah, this is my first song fic… I need to know if I'm actually suited to it! R&R please!

* * *

From the first moment I saw her, I knew it was love. I always believed there was no such thing as love at first sight- but with Sara it was. I first saw her when she came to my lab, new, fresh and amazing. Quite simply sublime and that was the moment I realised there is such thing as love at first sight- I just didn't find it until her.

_Looks to me like heaven sent  
No lullaby kid no 5_

We spent years working alongside one another. Me as the kooky little lab rat that made everyone smile and Sara as the work-a-holic that seemed so distanced. I could never tell why, but she shot all of my attempts down and I resigned myself to the fact that Sara was out of my league.

_Any way you want to cut that cake  
She's dyin' from the likes of abandonment_

She was always alone, always as far away from the people that cared for her. I loved her, but she didn't want this love. I always thought that it would be easy to show a woman you cared. But with Sara it wasn't. She didn't want the care, she didn't want to have human emotions. And I could see her dying inside, alone, cold and unwanted.

_Lost in the valley without my horses  
She needs somebody to hold_

I wanted to be there for her, to be the one that she could hold onto for the warmth and comfort she needed… Sara deserved so much better than what she thought; she thought that someone caring was unnecessary. But it wasn't, she deserved someone to treasure her and treat her with the precious care; I wanted to be the one to do that. But she wouldn't let me.

_It looks to me like heaven  
Sent this for your roughest night_

Then something happened that changed it all. There was one day when everyone had given up hope of ever caring for Sara. Right at the time when she needed it most, but I never gave up on her, I wouldn't have. It was a good thing I didn't. Because it was that time when she realised that she couldn't be alone anymore. I found her, defiant as ever, slumped in the break room.

"Go away." She said simply, but I didn't. I went over to her and put my arm around her.

"I'm here for you Sara, whether you like it or not." And that was the moment Sara let go of her wall that had surrounded her.

_She looks to me  
She looks to me all right_

It was from then on that Sara and I bonded better than anyone else could imagine. She helped turn me from the lab rat to field mouse and she saw me grow into the role. I lost the fun free-spirited nature that I had once had; I became serious and dedicated. We worked together and I knew when Sara took a case hard. Somehow those feelings I once had vanished, in favour of being there for her as a friend.

_Who's going to take you home  
And hold you when things aren't so bright  
_

I made sure she was always safe and secure. I made sure she was tucked away at home, and that she had told me what had upset her. Because I didn't want Sara to simply fade away because she kept everything bottled up; I wanted her to realise that someone was there for her.

_She looks to me  
She looks to me all right_

It hurt me. It hurt me more than she'll ever know. It hurt me to see Sara wither away after a case got to her; it hurt me to see what a secluded life she led. Sometimes it got to me too. There were times when I went home and felt myself falling with her. I couldn't save Sara. No one could. She wouldn't let anyone in, not close enough anyway.

_It's a long walk down those tracks  
It's a dirty walk in  
It's a dirty walk back  
Gonna learn awe way too much  
Shootin' dope in the back  
Of a cadillac jack_

As I got involved, just standing as a friend I realised that I was not helping. Sara would lead me down a road, show me what hurt but before I could do anything to help she'd lock herself away.

_Slow down the road to my back 40  
She needs somebody to hold_

I took it safe and slowly, just stood by as a friend. Never would I have guessed what could have happened. Never did I think of those fleeting dreams, those moments that all I had longed for was Sara; they were replaced.

_It looks to me like heaven  
Sent this for your roughest night_

_She looks to me  
She looks to me all right_

_Who's going to take you home  
And hold you when things aren't so bright_

_She looks to me  
She looks to me all right_

I looked after her for weeks, even after what happened between her and Grissom. Inside I could feel my heart breaking, my insides aching- but I would never of tried anything because Sara and I had come to far. I'd helped her along, and she kept me strong. She thought that finally Grissom could be the answer to her problems, but it wasn't so- he just made them worse. But I was there, Good Old Greg, the shoulder to cry on.

_Down in the south seas  
Give me your mouth please  
Resuscitation is the way I find these  
I give you major  
You give me minor  
Don't fade away like an ocean liner  
Now_

That was the moment it changed. The moment I always wanted in the back of my mind, but never dared act upon or jeopardise our friendship for… The moment where Sara actually let me in. It scared me at first, us walking, talking and then the unexpected; Sara kissed me. I didn't know what I wanted anymore. I was a jumble of emotions, some telling me to do this, others telling me to run. But I didn't run, and I'm glad of it now, it felt so right once we had both loosened up. That day was one I'd never forget. And no matter what happened I wasn't going to let Sara go, she was a diamond in the rough.

_Lost in the valley  
Without my horses  
No one can tell me  
What my remorse is_

Sometimes the relationship went well; but as always there were a torrent of storms because Sara would never make anything easy. Sometimes I got lost; I wasn't sure where to go… But Sara would always show up and guide me. And in return I made sure that Sara was never alone, never cold as she once was.

_God made this lady  
That stands before me  
She needs somebody to hold_

I'm glad she chose me. I'm glad I am the one that can give her all the affection she needs. I am glad that I was given such a wonderful gift of Sara. We are both glad that somehow in all the shadows we had- we found each other. We found the comfort we seeked and somehow it evolved.

_She shows the world up with a smile  
And then she throws the fight  
She looks to me s__he looks to me all right_

Sara doesn't think that she can fight the battles alone anymore. She'll let me fight them with her. She doesn't seem so enclosed anymore. She doesn't frown as much either, instead she has a sweet smile. One that could make you forget about all the torment we both had to endure to get here.

_Down on the bathroom floor  
She's searching for another light  
She looks to me she looks to me  
All right_

No longer does Sara see only the darkness, only the hopelessness of situations. That was the old Sara. I know that now she sees all the good things in life. She does see the light, and sometimes she searches for it in the most unusual of places. But things evolve and change. And best of all this is all because I managed to make her realise I cared. Sara finally looks to me.

_It looks to me like heaven  
Sent this for your roughest night_

_She looks to me  
She looks to me all right_

_Who's going to take you home  
And hold you when things aren't so bright_

_She looks to me  
She looks to me all right_

* * *

**_A/N: _**So what do you think! Feedback is a must on this one! 


End file.
